


Shameless

by assassi



Series: (You can have my back) Any Day [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Frustration, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Inspired by a The Weeknd Song, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi
Summary: For all his boisterous personality Buck looks like he’d be a talker in bed; a screamer. He’s nothing like that in reality.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: (You can have my back) Any Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099937
Comments: 9
Kudos: 271





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks again for the positive feedback for the first two parts. I plan this to be the last one but I'll leave the series open just in case ;)

_Say it louder, say it louder  
Who's gonna love you like me, like me?  
Say it louder, say it louder  
Who's gonna touch you like me, like me?_

It’s almost frustrating for Eddie, how quiet Buck actually is during sex. For all his boisterous personality Buck looks like he’d be a talker in bed; a screamer. He’s nothing like that in reality. He is attentive, eager and obviously competent, though Eddie tries to suppress his jealousy at how good Buck was and how he’d _gotten_ so good. It’s a fact that Buck knows many, many ways to drive Eddie wild but when it’s time for the blonde to let _himself_ be loved and caressed he is so damn quiet. His appreciativeness is shown through quiet moans, bitten-off gasps and grunts, choked-off cries.

Like he’s holding back.

It drives Eddie crazy. And not in the good way.

It makes him restless.

_Ooh, said you wanna be good but you couldn't keep your composure  
Ooh, said you wanna be good but you're begging me to come over  
Ooh, come over  
Ooh, saying who's gonna fuck you like me? Yeah_ _…_

“Are you coming over tonight?”, Buck asks quietly once they’re alone in the locker room.

“Do you want me to?”, Eddie asks.

Buck frowns. “What kind of question is that?”

What indeed. What does Eddie want after all? Porn? Buck is who he is in bed and a ‘why aren’t you louder in bed’ sounds stupid even to Eddie. He sighs.

“Yeah, I’ll come over.”

_I don't wanna hurt you but you live for the pain  
I'm not tryna say it but it's what you became  
You want me to fix you but it's never enough  
That's why you always call me cause you're scared to be loved_ _…_

The truth is, Eddie is scared that Buck will never allow himself to love again. Be loved again. He’d never believe it’s real. Possible. It frustrates Eddie even further and he wants to hurt all those other people who had hurt Buck in the past and made him so damn insecure behind the cocky façade. Buck hadn’t taken Eddie’s offer to come clean to the crew and HR… to Chris. They keep sneaking around and playing a game of ‘how long’ and it’s driving Eddie crazy.

Not in the good way.

It makes him restless.

_Say it louder, say it louder  
Who's gonna love you like me, like me?  
Say it louder, say it louder  
Who's gonna touch you like me, like me?_

Unlike Buck, Eddie is loud. He just can’t keep it down.

He’s never been like that with any other lover.

Yet none of them had been Buck.

Eddie’s hands grip the headboard, slipping from sweat, lube and come. He’s falling apart, gasping, begging, half sobbing from sheer ecstasy. Buck’s driving into him from behind, his cock teasing Eddie’s sweet spot, Buck’s firm and calloused hand wrapped around Eddie’s pulsing dick. Buck’s other hand grabs Eddie across the chest and suddenly pulls him back, going even deeper.

“Dios mio!”, Eddie cries when his back is flush with Buck’s heaving chest. He feels lips at his throat and they pull into a smile when he slips into Spanish.

Buck loves it when Eddie speaks in Spanish.

Eddie’s on the precipice and he feels his eyes rolling back in pleasure as a drawn-out moan – a moan that distinctly sounds like “Evan” - tears from his abused throat and he comes his brains out.

Behind him, with a quiet gasp muffled in Eddie’s shoulder, Buck follows him into a spectacular orgasm.

_Ooh, said it was the last time, all you needed was a little closure  
Ooh, said it'd be the last time but you're begging me to come over  
Ooh, come over  
Ooh, saying who's gonna fuck you like me? Hey_

When Abby comes back Eddie is a seething monster, quietly furious and ready to tear her apart for breaking Buck’s heart even further. As if the first time wasn’t enough. As if she has any right. As if…

Buck lets her.

He goes to meet her, claiming he needs that closure, finally, _finally_. Just to talk. Eddie spends his free time in the gym, going hard at the bag and ignoring the looks behind his back.

When Buck calls him later that day Eddie is exhausted, angry and frustrated. He’s just about ready to collapse and only sheer stubbornness keeps him standing.

“Yeah?”, he barks as he picks up.

He feels Buck falter but the blonde still mutters,

“Can you come over?”

Eddie’s shift has just ended and thank God because he’d hardly be able to save anyone in his condition, if it had come to that.

“Sure”, he grunts.

_I don't wanna hurt you but you live for the pain  
I'm not tryna say it but it's what you became  
You want me to fix you but it's never enough  
That's why you always call me cause you're scared to be loved_ _…_

He’s not in a good state, not quite in his right mind when Buck opens the door to the loft and Eddie attacks his lips right then and there. Buck pulls back, confused. Eddie looks away.

“So are you back with her?”, he snaps.

“What?”, Buck frowns. “She’s engaged.”

“And if she wasn’t?”, Eddie insists.

Buck just stares at him. “Still. No.”

“Are we done then? Are we… breaking up this…?”

“What? No!”, Buck is even more confused. Eddie doesn’t let him. He lunges again, going for Buck’s neck this time.

“Come on then…”

Buck pulls back again. “You’re scaring me like that.”

Eddie stops, immediately, feeling those words like a slap across the face.

“Buck”, he swallows. “If you don’t wanna… I’d never…”

“ _What_?! Eddie, no. I’m not scared _from_ you! I’m scared _about_ you.”

It’s Eddie’s turn to frown, confused. Buck sighs.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Ever. And, sometimes, it looks like… it scares me that you might slip back into that place when you live for the pain, like you’d take anything, just because you can. But I can’t be the one to hurt you, Eddie.”

“Then don’t.”

The words slip from Eddie’s trembling lips and he bites them, trying to keep it together. Buck comes closer, his thumb gently rubbing Eddie’s bottom lip.

“Why don’t you want to tell the others? Are you… ashamed of this, of us..?”, Eddie whispers, hating to be so weak and vulnerable in front of Buck yet knowing he has to be as open as he can with the blonde.

“I didn’t think you were serious”, Buck admits, awed. “You said it in the heat of the moment and I… ”

“Assumed the worst, again”, Eddie smirks bitterly.

“You really want to come clean?”, Buck checks. “To Bobby?”

“Yes”, Eddie nods.

“To Chim and Hen and Maddie? To your sisters?”

“Yes.”

“…To Chris?”

That damned hesitance again. Eddie looks up with a small, hopeful smile.

“Yes, Buck.”

Buck’s slow, hesitant and then radiant smile is a picture of quiet awe.

_But I'll always be there for you, I'll always be there for you  
I'll always be there for you, _ _cuz_ _I have no shame  
I'll always be there for you, I'll always be there for you  
I'll always be there for you, _ _cuz_ _I have no shame_

They fill the HR forms the very next day. Bobby says nothing, just smirks knowingly and pats their backs with a pleased smile before going with the spiel about keeping it professional while on the job.

Hen and Chim exchange some money. Hen wins the bet.

Maddie squeals like a 12-year-old before hugging them both.

Sophia and Adrianna burst into tears and slip into Spanish so Buck understands almost nothing from the skype-call but Eddie assures him his sisters had been happy for them.

Chris is ecstatic. He says his dream has come true and starts planning their wedding. They don’t have the hearts to tell him they’re not _quite_ there yet.

Especially when Carla and Isabel help the kid with planning the whole ordeal.

Buck moves in with the two Diaz after a month of formal dating.

_Say it louder, say it louder  
Who's gonna love you like me, like me?_

As always these days, they start slowly and gently but it quickly turns fast and deep. They’re too wound up for an extended foreplay today though they do sometimes treat each other with a prolonged session. Today however is not one of those days and the sex quickly becomes filthy as they chase their orgasms. Buck is on his back, his legs thrown over Eddie’s elbows and he’s almost bent in two as his lips ghost around Eddie’s sensitive ear. It shouldn’t surprise Eddie how flexible the blonde is and it doesn’t, really. It just turns him on more. His thrusts turn sloppy, Buck’s hands slipping on his sweaty back and seeking a better grip, desperately clawing at Eddie’s flesh.

And then, the most beautiful moan tears from Buck’s bitten lips, going straight to Eddie’s cock. He comes, right as Buck does, Eddie’s name whispered reverently in his ear as Buck rides his high. Eddie hides a tired smile into Buck’s neck.

He likes this Buck the most. Loud. Proud.

Shameless.


End file.
